


Treasured

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Sherlock (Ritchie!verse), Sherlock/John, Sherlock doesn't know what to do with the realization that John actually matters to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



Holmes had been operating under the assumption that his dalliance with Irene Adler - passionate and beautiful though it had been - and the unpleasantness that followed had served to burn all traces of desire and fellow-feeling out of him, that there was a part of his heart that was now forever untouchable. Yet, as he tended to his friend's wounds, stitched his broken body back together as best as he could manage, that same part made itself known unmistakably, forced him to put the loss of Watson to Mary into perspective of losing Watson forever, to a stupid accident like this, to some danger he'd put himself into for Holmes' sake.

It did not bear thinking about, because no matter how many times he turned the matter over, the fact was that it was too late now for such realisations, and he would still lose a great treasure he'd never realized he'd possessed in the first place.


End file.
